


Midnight Rendezvous

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7108138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katja is waiting for Alex when she gets home from the stables one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Rendezvous

It was late by the time Alex finally got home from the stables. Everyone else was already in bed, so she quietly walked through the side gate to put her pony in the backyard.

“Night, Tin Can,” she said quietly, rubbing his nose. She noticed that he looked up at her bedroom window, and followed his line of sight. Her window was open. She grinned.

Alex walked upstairs as silently as she was able. She’d got a lot of practice at it, but she still wasn’t as silent as the girl she knew would be waiting for her in her bedroom. She stopped just outside her bedroom door, grinning.

“Hi, Katja,” she said through the door. And then she walked into her bedroom.

Katja was sitting on Alex’s bed, almost seeming to glow in the moonlight.

“How did you know I was here?” she asked.

“You left the window open,” said Alex. She closed the door behind her and walked over to sit on her bed with her girlfriend.

“Oh yeah,” said Katja. “And I did have a few hours to notice and close it.”

“Yeah, sorry, I had a long day at the stables. How long have you been waiting here?” asked Alex.

“Maybe since eight or nine,” said Katja. “But I don’t mind. It gave me plenty of time to go through your things.”

“Did you clean my room?” Alex finally noticed.

“Yes,” said Katja, “after I failed to find a diary or anything. Why do you keep your tools in here?”

“I don’t want them to get stolen,” said Alex. She moved closer to Katja and kissed her, running a hand over her soft white hair.

Katja was more than eager to take the kiss further. She wrapped her arms around Alex and pressed into her, then pulled her down on top of her.

“Do you want sex?” asked Alex.

“Yes,” said Katja, “duh. Do you?”

“Yes,” said Alex. And she kissed her again, slipping her hands under Katja’s sweater to feel the soft skin that was so tempting and nice to kiss and bite.

Katja pulled away for just a moment to remove the barrier of clothing, and then she gasped and moaned as Alex immediately turned her attention to kissing and licking and biting and sucking marks into Katja’s pale skin.

“Quiet,” Alex whispered, and nipped at Katja’s neck which still bore hickeys.

“You’re making it hard to be quiet,” Katja whispered back to her. 

But then Alex made it easier. She moved her hands down lower and moved her mouth to Katja’s lips, letting her moan into her mouth instead of out loud. And Katja did moan- a lot. Alex’s touch was electric, even just on her bare skin, and her kisses took her breath away.

Katja arched up into Alex’s touch, urging her fingers in deeper, and used her own hands to begin removing Alex’s pants. She wanted to remove her top as well, but that would mean having those fingers moved away and she _really_ didn’t want that.

At last, Katja could begin repaying Alex for what she was doing to her, and to hopefully make her feel at least some of the wonderful sensations that Alex was causing in her. Now it was Alex’s turn to be silenced with kisses, and she was so wonderfully responsive that Katja almost wanted to hear her moan. Maybe even scream.

But that would require mass hypnosis to make the people fall asleep or forget, and Alex would be so disappointed if Katja used her powers for evil. But now really wasn’t the time to be thinking about that. Instead, it was the time for thinking only about the girl on top of her who was becoming increasingly more vocal. Katja thought she heard her own name a few times, along with something about love and fuck and yes yes _yes_.

And then Alex collapsed onto her side next to Katja and starting rubbing her with her slick fingers. Part of Katja wanted to say something about how quick that had been, but the other part of her was growing hotter and wetter and starting to twitch under Alex’s magical touch.

It really didn’t take long at all for Alex to finish off Katja like that, and Alex grinned at hearing her girlfriend moan and say things that she normally would never say. Things like ‘I love you’ and ‘yes fuck give me more’ and ‘I’m yours all yours oh Alex’.

“I love you too,” said Alex, kissing her more tenderly this time.

“You came quickly,” said Katja, kissing her back with the same tenderness.

“Like I said, long day at the stables,” said Alex. “I needed that release. And now I need sleep.” She finally pulled her bedcovers back and got underneath them, not bothering with getting dressed and even removing the rest of her clothing.

“I’ll go, then,” said Katja, but Alex grabbed her arm.

“Stay?” she said, looking at her almost pleadingly.

“Okay,” said Katja. She got under the covers with her girlfriend and cuddled her, kissing her a few more times. She’d stayed the night before, but not like this. Normally Alex was worried about her mother finding out, but not now for some reason.

Katja found out why the next morning. Alex got up early and dressed in the warm sunlight that poured in her window just after dawn, and Katja watched her dress from the bed. But not in the almost predatory way she normally did. She watched Alex lovingly, then got dressed herself.

“Morning, mum,” said Alex, grinning as she walked into the kitchen where her mother sat at the table with a coffee.

“Morning, Alex. And Katja,” said the blonde woman, taking a sip of her coffee to conceal her smile. But Katja saw it anyway.

“I told mum about us yesterday,” said Alex as she put bacon in the pan on the stove. “She knows everything and she’s totally cool with it.”

“Even the magic stuff?” asked Katja. She still stood awkwardly in the doorway.

“Yes, even that. Come, sit,” said the woman. “I won’t bite. I’m a cool mum.”

“She is,” Alex agreed. “And she won’t.”

Katja accepted the invitation and sat down almost awkwardly opposite the mother of her girlfriend. She’d met her before, of course, and they were well past the stage where she used to call her ‘Mrs Cloudmill’, but it was still awkward in light of what she now knew.

“So you’re really okay with it?” asked Katja.

“Yes,” said the woman with a laugh. “At least that explains why sometimes I hear noises coming from Alex’s room.”

“We try to keep quiet,” said Katja.

“And you probably succeed but I have superior hearing,” said the woman. “Not natural, of course, magically-enhanced.” She touched her silver, bell-shaped earring.

“Magic is a useful thing to have,” said Katja, smiling knowingly at her girlfriend.

“Yep. I can even ward the room for you if you like to give you some more privacy,” said Alex’s mother.

“That would be great,” said Katja. “If you don’t mind.”

“Mind? I’d rather not have to hear my daughter having sex,” she said, and laughed while the two girls blushed.


End file.
